


Apex Legends Headcanons

by Erin_Slapz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Headcanon, all of these are my personal headcanons, plz dont get mad, this is just filled with headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Slapz/pseuds/Erin_Slapz
Summary: Just lists of headcanons I have for the different legends. Chapters that are already posted can and probably will have edits/stuff added.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Octane

  * CANNOT sit still for long
  * VERY fidgety 
  * has ADHD
  * loves to play fast pace video games!
  * even though it's quite rare, he does have days where he just doesn't have much energy and doesn't wanna get out of bed
  * finds it fun to snoop around in other legends rooms/stuff
  * would ironically listen to 100 gecs cause it makes his brain go brrrrr
  * melatonin is usually needed to aid with bedtime 
  * he is a GOD at dance dance revolution
  * loves annoying the other legends, especially Caustic and Revenant



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can share your own headcanons and suggest another legend in the comments!


	2. Pathfinder

  * tries to be friends with everyone!
  * likes to help Wattson in her little workshop in anyway he can!
  * he has to charge like a phone XD otherwise he acts drunk in a way but it's not fun for him since he gets clumsy and trips over his own legs
  * he'll put off charging because there is a mess that needs to be cleaned
  * yes he is the compound maid
  * absolutely loves hugs from Wattson because of the electricity she emits and it feels good to him! like a warm fuzzy feeling, kinda like a new soft blanket that came right out of the dryer on a cold night!
  * thinks of Revenant as a brother
  * tries to make friends with a roomba that Wattson modified to have a personality (more on that in her chapter)
  * back to the charging thing, he plugs in with like just a really big phone charger
  * charging puts him into a sleep mode
  * he can fight this sleep mode and stay awake while charging but its not the best idea because then it's like when you just wake up, your eyes won't focus on anything, it's tiring to even move, you get the gist
  * the sleep mode is there to maximize the efficiency of the charging because it's like trying to fill a bucket with water but there's a big hole in the side, the sleep mode acts as a plug to stop the use of energy
  * path is scared of Artur because for some reason with them Artur always attacks on sight and will only stop if told by Bloodhound
  * is saddened by the fact that Loba doesn't like him because of something he can't change, which is being a robot
  * is a bit too blunt at times
  * cannot keep a secret to save his live, he just hates doing it cause he feels like he's lying to his friends
  * his chassis can feel. this is a self preservation tactic, because he will know if or when something breaks so he can go to Jenny (more on her another time) before anything else happens because of it 



**Author's Note:**

> Hey you know you can share your own headcanons along with suggest the next legend in the comments???? Well ya can!
> 
> P.S  
> I listened to 100 gecs to get really into my Octane's head and dear god help I'm addicted


End file.
